femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Miss Devlin (The Twilight Zone)
Miss Devlin (Julie Newmar) is the antagonist in the 1963 episode "Of Late I Think of Cliffordville" for the TV series "The Twilight Zone". William J. Feathersmith (Albert Salmi) is a 75-year old president of a large corporation. He is extremely successful, but is unhappy in life. He confesses while drunk to his janitor Mr. Hecate (Wright King) that what he really wants is to return to his small hometown of Cliffordville, Indiana and start his life over. Hecate tells Feathersmith that Cliffordville happens to be his hometown as well. While attempting to go home that night, Feathersmith is taken to the 13th floor by the elevator, where he finds a travel agency. The head of the agency is Miss Devlin, who happens to be a helper of the Devil. She removes her hat exposing her two little horns on top of her head. She offers to fulfill his wish to return to 1910 Cliffordville. His only stipulation is that it look the same as he did and he retain the same memories of his first life. In order to do this, he has to liquidate his assets of over $30 million dollars, leaving him with $1,412. He figures that he knows which investments in order to succeed and which ones failed in the last 50 years. Back in 1910, he uses the money to purchase 1,403 acres of land which he knows contain deposits of oil. He however, forgets that the drill needed to access the oil will not be invented until 1937. Next, Feathersmith tries to woo Joanna (Christine Burke) the daughter of a bank, but is startled to find that she chatters continuously and is extremely annoying. Many of the stocks he invests in fail, and he tries to invent a device such as a self-starter for automobiles but doesn't know how to design it. The townspeople ridicule him, and he realizes that following the strict letter of his terms, that Miss Devlin has made him appear 30, but he is biologically 75. Feathersmith accuses Miss Devlin of altering the past but she says that all is as it was, he just chose to remember it differently. Finally he pleads with Miss Devlin to send him back to 1963, even after she warns him that his actions in 1910 have changed things, and it can no longer be the 1963 he knew. Feeling some sympathy for him, she agrees to fulfill his wish for just $40. Having no money left, Feathersmith sells the deed to his land to Mr. Hecate for the $40. Feathersmith is transported back to the present. Because of the profit he made from the oil, Hecate is now the president of the corporation, while Feathersmith is the janitor. Trivia * Julie Newmar appeared as the dancer-assassin in the 1953 movie ‘Slaves Of Babylon’. * Julie Newmar appeared as Katrin Sveg in the 1961 movie ‘The Marriage-Go-Round’. * Julie Newmar appeared as Catwoman in 13 episodes in 1966 for the TV series "Batman". * Julie Newmar appeared as "April Conquest" in the 1967 episode "Monkees Get More Dirt Out" for the TV series "The Monkees". * Julie Newmar appeared as sexy spy Ingrid in the 1968 episode "The Laser Blazer" for the TV series "Get Smart". * Julie Newmar appeared as the villainous Hesh-Ke in the 1969 movie ‘Mackenna‘s Gold’. * Julie Newmar appeared as Susannah Sutton in the 1969 episode ‘The Funeral Is On Mundy’ for the tv series ‘It Takes A Thief’. * Julie Newmar appeared as Mother in the 1970 comedy fantasy film "Up Your Teddy Bear". * Julie Newmar appeared as Ophelia in the 1971 episode "The Eight Year Itch Witch" for the TV series "Bewitched".Julie Newmar appeared as the Ultra Witch in the 1976 movie "Monster Squad". * Julie Newmar appeared as Claudette in the 1976 episode "Black Magic" for the TV series "The Bionic Woman". * Julie Newmar also appeared as Zarina the War Witch in the 1980 episode "Flight of the War Witch" from the TV series "Buck Rogers in the 25th Century". * A shockingly beautiful Newmar appeared as a villainous version of herself/ catwoman in the 2003 movie ‘Back To The Batcave: The Misadventures Of Adam And Burt’. Gallery 1523105_766881596672473_2057104891_o.jpg 1381976_712682948759005_2037211952_n.jpg 552000_600985053262129_1476944078_n.jpg 556741_597694910257810_1343250595_n.jpg 10470778_872228239471141_816896318249677113_n.jpg 10390042_838216086205690_6865206725587429334_n.jpg 10262044_830350686992230_1853090007655054662_n.jpg 537564_596142833746351_1832899156_n.jpg Julie_Newmar_Albert_Salmi_The_Twilight_Zone.JPG 544330_594126347281333_1344040742_n.jpg 599021_599033850123916_1606872705_n.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Demon Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Remorseful Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Fate: Karma Houdini